The purpose of this exploratory, cross-disciplinary study is to identify and compare the research review and monitoring mechanisms utilized by the educational programs representing five key behavioral health professions: Psychiatry, social work, psychology, counseling, and psychiatric nursing, and explore the extent to which the content related to responsible research conduct is included in respective professional curricula. The study design includes both quantitative and qualitative components. A survey form devised for this study will be mailed to the approximately 1,200 deans and/or department chairs of all professional schools offering advanced degrees or residencies in the disciplines. The questions concern policy, procedure, educational (curricula) content, and any educational supports that relate to socialization to, and education about, responsible research conduct. Completion of the survey is voluntary, and return of the questionnaire will signify informed consent. Data will be analyzed and presented only in aggregate form. Through the separate return of a postcard, participants will self-identify if they are willing to elaborate on their responses by means of a telephone interview. Approximately 25 such interviews will be conducted, with representatives of the five professions, guided by use of a semi-structured questionnaire. Here, too, data analysis will be in aggregate form, with emphasis on identifying themes and patterns. Finally, curricula submitted by respondents will be analyzed by means of content analysis to identify approaches used to the study of responsible research conduct.